


It all falls apart

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Ten worlds [5]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Kon El is bisexual, M/M, References to Prostitution, references to many other relationships in the ten worlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Cassie and Kon discuss things in the wake of the ten worlds experience.





	It all falls apart

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

It all falls apart

She touched down on the roof of a rather nice hotel where Kon stood at the edge looking down at the pool. “I saw you on TV before I got your message you looked a bit freaked out there with those two women.”

“The DN Angels are kind of related to both of us,” Kon said not looking at her. “The Agenda made them using Tana’s DNA as a base and then mixed in samples from young justice.” She hadn’t known that it still didn’t explain why Kon had looked so uncomfortable talking with them. “They like to flirt with me and while none of them are any closer than a cousin to me it’s still kind of weird especially after everything else that has happened.” He paused and took a deep breath. “Especially after what happened with them in those other worlds.”

She didn’t want to talk about those other worlds she wanted to discuss their relationship. “You’ve been avoiding me,” she said simply. He didn’t deny it which hurt a bit but more than she had expected. She had known he’d need time to deal with what happened but it still hurt that he didn’t trust her enough to talk to her.

“I’ve been trying to decide how much to tell you,” Kon said quietly. “On the last world I decided not to tell you anything and rejoined the Titan’s immediately.” Kon sounded as if he felt guilty but just for a moment. “He blamed himself for doing that, because he was sure if he hadn’t been trying so hard to get things back to normal he’d have noticed you being replaced.”

“I doubt that was his fault,” she said careful to use a pronoun that kept his identity separate from Kon. “Based on what you said to the League no one noticed what Luthor was doing.” She couldn’t tell if he agreed or not. “You need to forget about those other worlds I know it was torture but they don’t mean anything you are nothing like any of them.”

“Actually I’m very much like all of them,” Kon said matter of factly. “If I can easily see why they made the choices they did and probably would have done the same in their situation.” She knew her face must be showing her disbelief but she just couldn’t accept that.

“Your wrong Kon,” She said desperate to convince him. She was so desperate she decided to use the worse reality she had seen as an example. “You’d never be in a trailer park seeing a cheap whore with an adrenalin junkie like Risk.”

“Your wrong Cassie,” Kon said sadly. “I know exactly how that Kon got there and I’ve been to a similar place.” He looked directly at her. “After Luthor took over my mind and used me against you all I hated myself just as much as that Kon did.” He walked back to the edge of the roof looking out over the city. “If I hadn’t had a place with Ma and Pa to go home to,” he said pausing briefly, “If I hadn’t had friends to show up and check on me.” He turned back toward her. “I’d have easily ended up just as lost and alone as he did.”

“Ok I guess I can see that,” she said though she really couldn’t. “But you have to admit those alternate versions of you did a lot of things you personally wouldn’t do.” She searched her mind for an example but unfortunately she could only come up with one. She wasn’t sure it made her sound very good but she needed Kon to stop comparing himself to those other versions of him. “You certainly have never been involved with another guy.”

“True I’ve never been with a guy,” Kon said sounding odd. “But I’ve thought about it.” She couldn’t help it she was staring at Kon in absolute shock. “I mean really Cassie we work with some of the hottest guys and girls on the planet in skin tight clothes on a regular basis you mean to tell me you’ve never wondered about another girl?”

“No, I haven’t,” She said honestly. “This doesn’t change anything between us,” she said quickly. “I just have to admit I’m surprised I mean I’ve seen you flirt with plenty of girls but I haven’t really noticed any flirting with guys?” She wondered vaguely if this was a side effect of what Kelex showed him.

“Oh the implanted knowledge came with plenty of tips on how to pick up women,” Kon said absentmindedly. “Westfield wanted his superman to be a real hit with the ladies like himself.” She couldn’t help but stare at Kon in shock. “I don’t think it ever occurred to him that his Superman might end up less than 100% straight.” He looked a bit sheepish as he went on. “I really never had any idea how to start flirting with a guy.”

She couldn’t help it she found herself laughing at him. “I’m pretty sure it’s just like flirting with a girl.” The look on his face caused her to start laughing even more. When she could tell he was getting angry at her laughing at him she forced herself to stop. “I’m sorry,” she said quickly.

“Do you have any questions about anything else from those other worlds?” Kon asked rather obviously trying to change the subject. “I mean there are some things you should probably know about from that first world at least.” Kon’s face got very serious, “After all we didn’t have a very good relationship in that world.”

“No, we didn’t,” She said with a frown. “And if that really was what our future would have been it’s a good thing it won’t be now.” She saw him start a bit at her words. “I’m still not sure we can trust Kelex he was all over the map emotionally while he was showing me around.”

“He was completely emotionless while talking with me,” Kon said sounding curious. “He never showed an ounce of any emotion just told me about the worlds and was gone.” She didn’t know what to make about the fact Kelex had obviously been different with each of them. “I really need to tell you something about that first world because I can’t allow it to happen here.” He looked very determined. “Do you remember what you saw on tv me helping the DN Angels out of a jam with some Intergang members?”

“Yes what about it,” she asked warily. Kon closed his eyes and seemed to be struggling to find the words. She remembered how nervous he’d been on the tv and how Kelex had revealed accusations of infidelity in that first world. “Does this have any thing to do with Kelex telling me about accusations of infidelity?”

“Yeah, it does,” Kon said grimly. “In the first world Seraph was killed in that firefight and Epiphany came to the Titans for help.” She did her best to keep her face under control she could guess where this was going. “She ended up joining the team and after I came back we ended up having an affair.” He looked extremely uncomfortable. “It had ended shortly before Tim died when Epiphany got pregnant something I thought was impossible.” He looked really uncomfortable. “Tim figured out that since she had a tiny amount of kryptonian DNA things just lined up properly.” He looked away. “Though our kid would definitely be sterile.”

“You had kids in some of the other worlds,” She said trying to distract herself from the image of Kon with one of the gorgeous DN Angels. She had suspected that Kon might have cheated on her in that world that supposedly would have been their future. She had wanted to ignore that though and wished he hadn’t told her.

“Well in one world they were adopted,” Kon said staring to sound suddenly sad. “Tana and I never could have kids.” The way he said her name made her feel cold inside as she realized that some part of Kon was in love with her still. “Then with Linda, the other Supergirl it was just luck that things lined up right again cause of how she got her powers.”

“Your still in love with her aren’t you?” She asked and Kon stopped staring at her. “Tana Moon if she was still alive you wouldn’t be with me, would you?” As she waited for him to answer her she remembered what he’d said about the DN Angels earlier. “That’s why the other you had an affair with her isn’t it, because she’s something of a clone of Tana.”

“Yes probably,” Kon said softly. “I was never really serious about anyone else until Tana died.” He said looking away. “Some part of me was always waiting for Tana to come back after we broke up over that mess with Knockout.” He looked away. “Oh I looked for folks to date and enjoyed myself but deep down Tana was it.”

She wasn’t sure why it hit her so hard but she felt she needed to go. “I need to go,” she said turning and was about to leave when she felt herself rooted to the spot by an invisible force. “Let me go Kon.” She said feeling herself panic.

“Sorry,” He said and the pressure was gone. “I didn’t mean to do that.” He sounded scared. “I’ve just been practicing my TK field a lot here lately and sometimes I just think about something and it happens.” He sounded upset. “I just wanted you to stop and talk about this.” He looked away. “I don’t want to lose you.”

She felt bad but she couldn’t stay, “I’m sorry Kon I’m not saying things are over between us but I need time to think.” She watched him nod and then took off flying away as quickly as possible and forcing herself not to look back.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
